Thoughts
by Vesme
Summary: The EGB, along with Egon, Janine, Kevin (Eduardo's nephew) and Casey (Roland's brother) head to Arizona to research some ghost sightings. Along the way, the come across a town inhabited by parasitic ghosts. **UNFINISHED**


O.K. here's my fan fic. First of all, I don't own the Ghostbusters. Secondly, I thought you should know that this  
story is done mostly from Eduardo's view, but everyone has their own section. Also, I agree with the idea that  
Eduardo came from an abusive home, which I have shown in bit's of my story. Lastly, since Eduardo's bio says  
that he is deeply affected by those around him, this story has a bit more of people's feelings behind it. That's  
about all, unless you notice something else, in which case, why warn you? You already know! All your Eduardo  
(should be) belonging to Me...   
  
"Thoughts"   
  
by Vanilla  
  
  
Eduardo stared angrily out the window. It was 3:30 in the morning, and he was stuck in a van with two  
coffee-deprived adults, Egon and Janine, three other moody teens, Kylie, Garrett, and Roland, two extremely  
grumpy kids, his nephew, Kevin, and Roland's little brother, Casey, and one hungry ghost, Slimer.  
  
And after half a week cramped up in the van, stopping only for sleep, and the occasional bathroom break, their  
bad moods made him look cheerful. And he was anything but cheerful.....   
  
'If only I had visited my grandmother instead.......' Eduardo sighed.  
  
He wasn't giving anyone the satisfaction of knowing just how miserable he was. Eduardo laughed inwardly at the  
thought of that. He had basically stopped talking to everyone except Kevin and Casey. He had managed to keep  
them civil all day by telling them stories, well, actually, one story he just kept making up as he went along.  
Eduardo was very good at telling stories. It had helped to be very convincing when he showed up at school all  
those times with cuts and bruises. He remembered the time when his teacher had sent him to the nurse because  
he had had scratches all over his face from been pushed against the china cabinet, and falling through.  
  
"Eduardo?" Eduardo looked over into a pair of questioning eyes, eyes that where surrounded with black  
eyeshadow, eyes that where rescuing him from thinking about that "accident" from so long ago...   
  
"Yes?" he said in a partially fake irritated tone. It was hard to get mad, or stay mad, at this girl sometimes, but  
she made it plenty easy. Especially lately. Eighty something hours spent basically together in a van could make  
Barney want to punch out the closest bystander.  
  
"Kevin and Casey are awake, and have decided to see how many Cherrios they can lace into Garrett's hair  
before he wakes up, and they won't listen to Roland and me when we try to explain how extremely pissed off  
Garrett will be when he wakes up!" Kylie hissed.  
  
Eduardo turned around. Kevin and Casey, who were in the middle of the van, were twisted around to face the back  
seat, where Garrett and Roland were sitting. Garrett's hair stuck out from Cherrios in little tuffs. Roland was  
staring at Garrett, with a look like he was afraid that Garrett would wake up. Slimer was looking at Garrett's  
head like he wanted to eat it. A smile touched his lips for a moment.   
  
"So?" he asked Kylie.  
  
"So, they listen to you when you tell them to stop!"  
  
"Gee, look who's whining now!" teased Eduardo. "Sorry..." he said, an evil smile appearing on his face, " ...but  
who says I want to stop them? I should think Garrett's reaction should be quite funny to see...."  
  
Kylie stared strangely at Eduardo. She'd figured she had him pegged right from the start, a slacker who didn't  
really care about anything or anyone. But he wasn't like that, she soon discovered. And especially lately. He'd  
been fairly quiet, and she would quite often find him in Egon's study, either so off in thought she would have to  
practically scream to get him to "come back," or writing in his binder.  
  
She had doubted he was doing homework, because he didn't have any other books out, and he hated homework  
anyway. She didn't see him as the type to keep a journal, especially since he was always saying something about  
hers.  
  
'But I was wrong about him before...' she thought, and realized she'd have to make him tell her what was going  
on. She'd tried asking before, but he pretended he didn't know what she was talking about, and than changed the  
subject so subtly, she hadn't realized until after what he'd done. But who could blame her?  
  
His soft brown eyes kind of reminded her of Bambi, and when he looked at her, it was as if he knew everything  
about her, down to her very core. His face was perfectly symmetrical as far as she could tell, and he had a small  
scar above his left eye that added definition. They had all been soaked from the pouring rain while Eduardo,  
Egon, and Roland pushed the van out of the ditch, (Egon had gotten too absorbed in a heated discussion over the  
ethics of scientists on the radio, and had forgotten he was driving). Eduardo had actually laughed about it and  
said there was no way they had better make fun of his driving for a while! Talk about weird! The rain had  
drenched his head, and now his hair had partially fallen around his face, almost as if it was framing a picture.  
Not to forget his voice. Every time he said her name, it was like electric shivers raced up and down her spine.  
  
Eduardo waited for Kylie to say something. They'd been talking, but she had suddenly stopped, and was now  
staring at him with a blank look on her face. He self-consciously ran his hand over his hair, only to find it was  
falling around his face. Cursing under his breath, he tried in vain to put it back up.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Eduardo looked over at Kylie, who had apparently decided to come back to the conversation. "Don't what?" he  
asked.  
  
"Your hair, leave it down" Kylie answered, hoping he would not ask her why. No such luck, she thought as he  
opened his mouth and formed a "W" position. But than he simple stopped, looked at her with a kind of startled  
look, and said "O.K." Kylie was glad Garrett was asleep, because he seemed to have a sixth sense when it came  
to cutting into Kylie and Eduardo's personal conversations with some sort of lewd comment.  
  
Meanwhile, Eduardo was wondering why Kylie had asked him to keep his hair down. Maybe she was laughing at  
him, but she didn't look like she was. Some of his other friends had told him that he looked better with his hair  
down, but he hadn't thought so. Did Kylie think he looked cute? 'No,' he thought to himself, 'she's just not in the  
mood to have me fixing my hair, and probably spray water all over her.' he looked back at Kevin and Casey,  
who now had almost all of Garrett's head covered with Cherrios. Deciding that he really did want to see  
Garrett's reaction, he decided to sleep until then. He looked at Kylie to see if she was still staring at him. She  
was. For some reason, Eduardo didn't mind this, while he normally didn't like anyone staring at him, not even  
for a moment. Trying to find a way to end the conversation, so he could catch some more sleep, he simply said  
"Look at Garrett," with an almost elfish smile.  
  
Kylie turned around, and could see that Garrett's hair wasn't his only weakness at the point. Trying not to  
either puke or laugh at the sight of Garrett drooling, she turned back around. Turning to Eduardo, she said "I  
didn't see Garrett as the 'drooling-in-his-sleep' kind of guy....."  
  
Eduardo grinned. "Maybe he's not sleeping," he said, his smile turning into a grin, "Maybe he's dead...."  
  
Kylie tightened her lips, and tried not to laugh. It wasn't all that funny, but being cramped in the van for so long  
can do strange things to people. She briefly wondered how Garrett was dealing with it, all this time closed up in  
the van. Looking over at Eduardo, she could see he was now trying to sleep. Typical to his behavior lately. Just  
when you got him talking, he did something to end the conversation. Resting her head against the seat, she  
decided she might as well sleep too. And only minutes later, she was.  
  
*********************************  
  
Egon had been driving along peacefully, careful not to give anyone another chance to tease him. He could hear  
Kylie and Eduardo talking behind him, but while he was sure he could have, he didn't listen to what they were  
saying. He was just glad Eduardo was finally talking. He hadn't said much since Wednesday. It was early Sunday  
now. He should have been more alert when Eduardo had come in on Wednesday night for graveyard shift. He had  
gone straight to Egon and asked him if he knew why parents were so...parents. Egon had never heard Eduardo  
say anything about his parents before this, except for that uncomfortable meal at Eduardo's brother's house, and  
from that all he knew was Eduardo's father wanted him to become a cop.  
  
After that, Eduardo didn't say much that night, or for the next couple of days. Egon had, however, found Eduardo  
in his study at 2:00 in the morning on Thursday, still up, writing in a binder. He wondered what was up.  
  
Putting that out of his mind, he focused on the trip. They were all traveling to Augila, Arizona. In only a day,  
they would be there. He'd heard stories about a ghost. She took the shape of a beautiful woman as a ploy to get  
men to offer her a ride. Once she was close enough, though, her body transformed into a horrid skeleton, and  
would turn the unfortunate man into her slave. Recently, there had been increasing sightings of her, so Egon,  
was of course, interested. And since the Mayor was just short of having the Ghostbusters arrested, He had  
decided to take the kids with him.  
  
Eduardo said he had to look after Kevin, since Carl and Beth were going on vacation. Egon told Eduardo that  
Kevin could come along, if his parent's didn't mind. Eduardo must have asked Beth, because the very next day  
Eduardo said they'd be coming, and he knew Carl didn't like the Ghostbusters very much. Since Egon was  
letting Kevin go, he thought it only fair to let Casey go when Roland asked.   
  
Egon slowed as he came to an intersection. Recalling which direction he needed to go, Egon turned. 'I'm making  
good time' he thought. It had only been about 4 days since they left New York, and they were already in New  
Mexico. They would have been farther, but after a while Egon had been forced to make routine stops. While he  
understood the need for a washroom break every once in a while, he didn't understand why they needed to stop  
for food. "Eat from the cooler!" he told them, but he was outnumbered. Even Slimer wouldn't eat from the cooler.   
  
Suddenly the car stopped. Egon tried turning the keys. Nothing happened. Turned them again. Nothing  
happened. He sighed, and looked at Janine. She was fast asleep, her hair falling across her face. For a moment,  
he wanted to wake her, talk to her, but the moment passed. What was he thinking, anyway? Sighing again, he  
got out of the van, pushing the engine bonnet release button. Opening it up, he realized his continuous driving  
and the humid climate had overheated the engine. The car wouldn't start, and they were in the middle of the road.  
Luckily, the road was nearly deserted, so the van wasn't slowing traffic. Unfortunately, this meant there was no  
one to talk to, since the entire van full of people were asleep. He climbed back into the van intending to read  
more about the ghost until something could be done.   
  
Surprisingly, Eduardo had lent him an excellent book of stories about the ghosts of Arizona. Eduardo said he  
borrowed from his Grandmother, Emily. Egon had only met her once, but this explanation seemed feasible.  
Eduardo's grandmother seemed unique, if nothing else.   
  
Just as he was about to open the book, Egon was startled to see a lone figure running towards the car. As the  
figure approached, he could see it was a boy about Kevin's age. The boy was running barefoot across the flat, dry  
land, his pale blue jeans smeared with a green liquid, his beige shirt torn and only half on, and a mass of black  
hair flying in his face.  
  
Egon got out of the van, and ran to meet the boy. Egon could now see the boy's face was flushed, and he was  
sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Puedes ayudarme!" the boy screamed, " Por favor, he has them!"  
  
"Has who? Who has them?" Egon questioned.  
  
"Mi padre, mi hermana!" he cried, " The monster has them!" he yelled, before collapsing into a heap on the  
ground.   
  
**************************  
  
Roland lazily opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that the landscape was still. He wondered what had  
awaken him. Sitting up, he looked around. Egon's door was wide open, so the van's alarm was beeping.   
  
"That's what must've woken me up..." he sighed. Glancing around, he noticed that Egon, himself, was missing.  
Roland squinted through the van's tinted windows, but he saw no sign of Egon. Hearing an assortment of sighs  
and yawns, he realized the beeping had awakened the others. He would have laughed at their appearances, had he  
not been worried about Egon. Both Casey and Kevin had such sour looks, he could barely look at them. Kylie  
must have rubbed her eyes at one point, because she now wore her make-up almost entirely over her face.  
Eduardo's hair seemed to be half up, and half down, with one side having some major bedhead. He couldn't see  
Janine, so he turned to Garrett, a chuckle escaping his lips.   
  
Garrett shot him a look. "What?"  
  
Roland looked away, a smile firmly in place, "Nothing...." Then, he remembered about Egon. "Has anyone seen  
Egon?"   
  
"No."   
  
"No."  
  
"No."   
  
"No."   
  
"No."   
  
"Si." They all looked at Eduardo. "Isn't that him?" He said, pointing to a figure walking towards the van,  
carrying what looked like a small child. Everyone clambered out of the van, and ran over to Egon.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Janine. She stared at the limp child Egon was holding.   
  
Egon said nothing until they reached the van. Laying the boy down, he asked Janine to get the first-aid kit.   
  
After checking him over, he motioned for them all to talk a few feet from the van.   
  
"Is he going to be O.K.?" asked Casey. The team looked down at him. They had forgotten that Kevin and Casey  
were there.   
  
"Kevin, Casey, could you do me a favor?" asked Eduardo.  
  
They looked at him. "What?"   
  
"Could you go watch the boy, and tell us if he wakes up?"   
  
"Fine." they sighed in unison, and walked off towards the van.   
  
Everyone looked at Egon expectantly.   
  
"Well?" asked Janine.   
  
"I saw him running towards the van, so I went out to meet him. When I got there, he started yelling about some  
monster having his padres and hermana. Then, he fainted." Egon explained.   
  
Garrett made a face. " His padres-who and hermana-what?" he asked.   
  
"His parents and sister" Eduardo informed.   
  
"Oh...well than let's go kick monster-butt!" said Garrett, spinning around to head towards the van, a few  
Cheerios falling, unknown by him, to the ground.   
  
"Wait" commanded Egon. Garrett turned back around. " We don't even know where the boy came from, or how  
long he's been running. I think if it would be best if we wait until he wakes up, and ask him more about the  
situation."   
  
Garrett sighed. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to zap this monster, and get this kid's family back. If it wasn't  
too late. He cringed at the thought.  
  
"I don't want to wait either, compadre, but Egon's right." Garrett looked up at Eduardo and smiled. "Since when  
do YOU want to face a monster, goatboy?"   
  
Eduardo grinned slightly. "You know, Garrett, you shouldn't be so cereal..."  
  
*********************************  
  
The hot sun heated the flat land, and the dry air made breathing a chore. Everyone was now sitting in the van.  
The engine had cooled down, and the air conditioning was the only thing keeping them from passing out from  
heat exhaustion.   
  
From the back of the van, there was a muffled squeak. Everyone turned around to face the boy, now awake. The  
boy was staring at Slimer, a shiver running down his thin body.   
  
Eduardo, who had been sitting beside him, wrapped a blanket around the boy. The boy curled up into the blanket,  
and fixed the group with suspicious stares.   
  
"What's your name?" Egon asked, in a gentle voice.   
  
The boy looked at him, worry flashing in his eyes. He looked over at Eduardo, than back to Egon, but said  
nothing.   
  
His voice even softer than Egon's, Eduardo turned to the boy and asked "¿Cómo estas?"   
  
The boy looked at Eduardo. In a wavery voice, he answered "Estoy...mas o menos."   
  
Eduardo smiled. "¿Cual es tu nombre?"   
  
"Alejo."   
  
Eduardo smiled. "Mi nombre es Eduardo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
  
"Diez."   
  
"¿Habla inglés?"  
  
The group watched as the boy paused for a second. Thoughtfully, he answered Eduardo's question. "A little..."  
  
"Are you hungry?"   
  
" Yes, señor."   
  
Eduardo smiled, and pulled a sandwich from the cooler. "It's not very good..." he told the boy.   
  
The boy cautiously nibbled on the sandwich. Eduardo turned to the group, expecting an attack of questions.  
  
"Is he O.K.?" asked Janine.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Roland.  
  
"How old is he?" interjected Kevin.   
  
"Does he remember what happened?" Garrett demanded.  
  
Eduardo shot Garrett a look. Turning to Egon, he answered the other's questions. "His name is Alejo, he says  
he is OK and that he is 10 years old. I haven't asked him anything besides that."   
  
Egon looked at Eduardo thoughtfully. "I'd like to check him over just to make sure he's OK, and than we'll ask  
him about what happened."  
  
Egon took out a stethoscope and turned towards Alejo. He leaned over to check the boy's condition, however,  
Alejo took one look at Egon, backed up from him, right into Eduardo.   
  
Eduardo remembered when he was a kid, his mother and grandmother were the only people he trusted enough to  
let touch him. Slowly, Eduardo put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Leaning over, he whispered "Egon is my  
amigo. He won't do anything bad to you."   
  
Alejo looked from Eduardo to Egon. He stayed absolutely still. Egon leaned slowly towards Alejo, and this time  
the boy did not back away. After taking his pulse and temperature, and checking for cuts, Egon looked at Alejo  
and smiled. Alejo smiled, then looked at Eduardo.   
  
"I heard what you were saying before. They..." he motioned towards the others, "would like to know what  
happened."  
  
"Yes, we would. Do you mind telling us?" Eduardo gently asked.   
  
Alejo looked at the others, as if studying to see if they could be trusted. He trusted the one called Eduardo. He  
wasn't quite sure why, but he did. Maybe because he hadn't pushed for answers. Eduardo had said Egon was he  
friend, and could be trusted, so the others must be OK, as well. Kevin took a deep breath and began...   
  
"My family and I live over there..." Alejo pointed in the direction he had been running from. "...and every thing  
has been fine until a couple of weeks ago. That was when Mrs. Fernandez moved in next door. Suddenly everyone  
started acting loco, and they kept getting stranger and stranger. I had been in the house playing when I heard  
people outside. They were all in the middle of the ciudad, and they were chanting. When I went to ask them what  
they were doing, they screamed at me, and sent these monster-thingies after me. I ran and I ran, and I must have  
outrun them, because the next thing I remember is seeing you." Alejo looked at Egon.   
  
Roland tilted his head slightly. "Ciudad?"   
  
"Town" both Eduardo and Alejo translated.   
  
"Who are "they"?" asked Garrett.   
  
"The people in my ciudad...town."  
  
"Alejo, what did the monsters look like?" asked Egon.   
  
"They were really tall, in fact, they almost looked human, except they were covered in green slime. And, they  
mumbled a lot, like they were trying to talk, but couldn't."  
  
Egon brought his hand up to his chin as he asked, "How long after Mrs. Fernandez showed up did they appear?"   
  
"Two or three weeks, maybe..."   
  
"Hmm..." sighed Egon.   
  
"Oh no. He's going to say it..." Eduardo warned.  
  
"This is bad. Very bad" stated Egon.   
  
**********************************  
  
Alejo was sitting on the ground, near the van. Egon had decided that the team would spend the night there, and go  
and search his home in the morning. That way they'd have all day, instead of a couple of hours until nightfall.   
  
Alejo took in a shaky breath. He looked at his arm, were the bumps had started growing. Right above his elbow,  
a patch of green bumps had started to appear shortly after everyone had gone to sleep. Scared, Alejo had gone  
outside to think things over, but his headache made it very hard, so he was thinking about his parents and sister  
instead. He hoped they were alright. He should of stayed, should of tried to help them. Instead, he ran, like a  
chicken. What if they had needed his help? What if they were already...no, they couldn't be. He had to go help  
them. It wasn't his choice anymore, he had to help them, now!  
  
With an unnatural amount of desire to return home, Alejo got up and started running in the direction of the  
town.  
**********************************  
  
Eduardo was in the middle of a town. He was tied to a post, and a group of...well, he wasn't sure what they were a  
group of. The were tall, and green, but they had long sharp claws, and were dressed like cave men. A beautiful  
women sitting on a throne was shouting orders at them as they lit torches. What was going on? Were the going  
to burn him alive? Suddenly, the beautiful women was beside him, whispering something in his ear, but he  
couldn't make out the words.   
  
Eduardo felt himself saying "No!", and the women frowned. Than she was at her throne again, talking to the  
mass of monsters. She stopped talking, and they turned to face him. A young boy holding a torch approached  
him, and as they boy came closer, he realized it was Alejo, except his skin was green and bumpy. Alejo threw the  
torch at the straw beneath him, and Eduardo could feel the heat. The beautiful women was now standing directly  
infront of him, unaffected by the flames. She was talking to him, but he still couldn't make out the words. It was  
as if she was trying to get him to follow her, yet he knew he couldn't because he was tied to the post. She smiled  
as if she knew what he was thinking, and Eduardo felt the rope loosen, and fall away. The women smiled again,  
stepped away from him, and Eduardo followed. He could feel that the ground was cold beneath him, not hot as he  
had expected. Infact, the ground was unnaturally cold, considering the fire should be burning his feet. He started  
to look back toward the post, to see if it was on fire, but the beautiful women caught his chin in her hand.  
  
"Eduardo, please, join me!" She pleaded.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Linora, but I can't." Eduardo wondered how he knew her name.  
  
The women, Linora, frowned. "Fine than, you will die!"   
  
Eduardo felt himself being pushed back into the fire, only now he could feel the heat. It was burning his back! He  
was on fire!  
  
"Linora! Linora, please, help me!" he screamed, but he didn't know if she heard. 'OhGod, the heat, I'm burning,  
I'm...I'm going to die! She can't just leave me here!' he thought. "Linora? Linora!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Alejo was nearing his home. He could see the sacred fire burning even from were he was. Soon, he would return,  
and bring his queen news of the intruders. She would be pleased to have more slaves, and the spanish man, the  
one they called Eduardo, might be the man she had been searching for. The queen would be very happy.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Eduardo took a deep breath. He wasn't in the fire anymore. He was on the ground, and he couldn't even see the  
van. He tried to sit up, but he felt very dizzy. Laying back down, he tried to figure out what was going on. He  
remembered a women, Linora?, and a town, and...was Alejo in it? Had it all happened? Was it a dream? It must  
have been a dream. Yes, he must have sleepwalked out here. It was the only thing that made sense. But where  
was here?  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  



End file.
